


Erotyczne fantazje 178

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 178

Weiss poczuła jak ręka Ruby powoli wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając jej cipki. Jej sutki stwardniały, a między nogami zrobiła się mokra od pieszczot swojej liderki.

Westchnięcia rozkoszy wydobywały się z jej ust, gdy delikatne pieszczoty srebrnookiej dziewczyny pobudzały jej rozgrzane ciało. Chciała tylko więcej i więcej.

Zwinne palce Ruby weszły w nią i zaczęły intensywnie się poruszać, doprowadzając dziedziczkę do szaleństwa. Cała wiła się na łóżku, czując jak intensywny orgazm wypełnia jej całe rozgrzane ciało.


End file.
